verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Laboratorio di materiali e strutture intelligenti
Il Laboratorio di materiali e strutture intelligenti è forma parte del Polo Universitario di Latina dell'Università degli studi di Roma "La Sapienza" con sede a Cisterna di Latina e svolge attività di ricerca su prototipi di strutture intelligenti in collaborazione con i Dipartimenti di Ingegneria strutturale e Geotecnica, Ingegneria elettronica, Ingegneria meccanica, Ingegneria aeronautica e Scienze di base e applicate per l'Ingegneria ed il Centro internazionale di ricerca per la Matematica & Meccanica dei Sistemi Complessi dell'Università degli Studi dell'Aquila. Le sedi Le attività del Laboratorio si svolgono su due sedi: la prima collocata nell'ala est del cinquecentesco Palazzo Caetani a Cisterna di Latina -- fornita di centro di calcolo, laboratori per misure meccaniche di precisione, ed una sala per convegni e lezioni—l'altra, collocata in un edificio antistante la stazione ferroviaria, ospita i laboratori per la realizzazione di circuiti stampati e un convitto per studenti e ricercatori. Attività di studio e progettazione * Controllo e smorzamento della vibrazione. * Controllo della generazione e della trasmissione acustica. * Controllo della forma, delle frequenze proprie e del buckling. * Automonitoraggio dell'integrità strutturale. Accoppiando strutture leggere, quali pannelli e travi, con sistemi di trasduttori piezoelettrici interconnessi tra loro tramite circuiti elettronici, i trasduttori fungono, contemporaneamente, da sensori e da attuatori, permettendo la conversione fra energia meccanica ed elettrica, mentre i circuiti elettronici permettono di gestire tale trasferimento di energia, interrogando i sensori, elaborando i segnali e fornendo potenza per l'attuazione. Una tipica applicazione si ha, ad esempio, nella progettazione di sistemi di insonorizzazione dell'abitacolo di un aereo o di un elicottero. In tal caso occorre filtrare le frequenze della banda acustica presenti nei pannelli, i quali sono sottoposti sia alla pressione associata al flusso aerodinamico, sia alle sollecitazioni dovute alle vibrazioni del motore o del rotore dell'apparecchio. Ancora, il flutter dei pannelli dell'ala o della pala di un rotore è contraddistinto da condizioni di instabilità che insorgono allorché la velocità del flusso raggiunge il valore critico. È possibile innalzare tale valore, modificando la rigidezza della struttura, variando la tensione elettrica applicata agli elementi piezoelettrici. Altro tema di interesse applicativo è l'identificazione del danno strutturale e la progettazione di sistemi intelligenti capaci di automonitorare l'evoluzione dei propri parametri costitutivi. Collaborazioni internazionali Il Laboratorio collabora con università ed istituzioni internazionali. Con il Virginia Institute of Technology esiste una lunga e fruttuosa collaborazione che ha prodotto un brevetto (U.S. 6.546.316) e diverse pubblicazioni. Con il Laboratoire d’Études Mécaniques des Assemblages CNRS e Università di Versailles Saint Quentin en Yvelines, nella figura del professor J. Pouget, vengono gestite tesi di dottorato inerenti ai temi di ricerca del laboratorio e che comportano molte pubblicazioni scientifiche. Con lo Institute of Fluid Science, Tohoku University è attiva una collaborazione nell'ambito del controllo del rumore e della realizzazione di ceramiche piezoelettriche. Con lo Institute of Fundamental Technological Research, Accademia polacca delle scienze, è attiva una collaborazione nell'ambito dell'identificazione del danno strutturale. Bibliografia * F.dell'Isola, S.Vidoli, Continuum Modelling of Piezo-electro-mechanical Truss Beams, an Application to Vibration Dumping, Archive of Applied Mechanics, Vol.68, pp. 1–19, (1998). * F.dell'Isola, S.Vidoli, Bending-Waves Damping in Truss Beams by Electrical Transmission Line with PZT Actuators to appear in Archive of Applied Mechanics, (1998). * S.Vidoli, F.dell'Isola, Modal Coupling in One-dimensional Electromechanical Structured Continua, Acta Mechanica, (1999). * S.Vidoli, F.dell'Isola, Vibration Control in Plates by Uniformly Distributed Actuators Interconnected Via Electric Networks, European Journal of Mechanics A/Solids, 20 (3), pp. 435–456, (2001). * F.dell'Isola, F.Vestroni, S.Vidoli, A Class of Electro-Mechanical Systems, Linear and Nonlinear Mechanics, Journal of Theoretical and Applied Mechanics, 40 (1), pp. 47–71 (2002). * F.dell'Isola, M.Porfiri,S.Vidoli, Piezo-Electro-Mechanical (PEM) Structures, Passive Vibration Control Using Distributed Piezoelectric Transducers, C. R. Mecanique 331, (2003). * F.dell'Isola, E.Henneke, M.Porfiri, Synthesis of Electrical Networks Interconnecting PZT Actuators to Damp Mechanical Vibrations, International Symposium on Applied Electromagnetics and Mechanics in honor of professor K.Miya, Maggio 13-16, Tokyo, Giappone, (2003). * F.dell'Isola, E.Henneke, M. Porfiri, Piezo-electro-mechanical Structures: a Survey of Basic Concepts and Methodologies, n Proc. SPIE Smart Structures and Materials, Smart Structures and Integrated Systems, Volume 5056, pp. 574–582, (2003). * C.Maurini, J.Pouget, F.dell'Isola, On a Model of Layered Piezoelectric Beams Including Transverse Stress Effect, International Journal of Solids and Structures 41, pp. 4473–4502, (2004). * S.Alessandroni, U.Andreaus, F.dell'Isola, M.Porfiri, A Passive Controller for Multimodal Vibrations of Thin Plates, Computers and Structures, 83, pp. 1236–1250, (2005). * C.Maurini, M.Porfiri, J.Pouget, Numerical and Experimental Methods for Modal Analysis of Stepped Piezoelectric Beams, (2005). * F.dell'Isola, D.del Vescovo, C.Maurini, M.Porfiri, Passive Electric Damping of Structural Vibrations Through Distributed Piezoelectric Coupling, Critical Analysis and Experimental Validation, ISEM 2003, International Symposium on Applied Electromagnetics and Mechanics, Maggio 14-16, Versilles, France, (2003). * F.dell'Isola, F.Vestroni, S.Vidoli, Structural Damage Detection by Distributed Piezoelectric Transducers and Tuned Electric Circuits, Research in Nondestructive Evaluation 16 (3), 101-118, (2005). * C.Maurini, J.Pouget, S.Vidoli, Distributed Piezoelectric Actuation of a Bistable Buckled Beam, sottomesso per la pubblicazione su Journal of Applied Mechanics, (2006). * M.Porfiri, Synthesis of Electric Networks Interconnecting PZT Actuators to Efficiently Damp Mechanical Vibrations, Master of Science in Engineering Science and Mechanics, Virginia Institute of Technology, Blacksburg VA, USA, (2000). Voci correlate * Aeroelasticità * Ingegneria sismica * Meccanica delle strutture * Piezoelettricità * Struttura intelligente * Warner T. Koiter * Theodore von Kármán Collegamenti esterni * Fondazione per lo sviluppo della Cultura Scientifica "Tullio Levi Civita" http://www.fondazionelevicivita.it/ * Centro internazionale di ricerca per la Matematica & Meccanica dei Sistemi Complessi http://www.univaq.it/section.php?id=1377 * Laboratorio di strutture e materiali intelligenti http://w3.uniroma1.it/lsmi/ * Laboratorio di sminamento umanitario http://w3.uniroma1.it/lsmi/lsu.htm Istituzioni estere * Institute of Fluid science, Tohoku University http://www.tohoku.ac.jp/english/ * Institute of Fundamental Technological Research http://www.ippt.gov.pl/inst_a/index.html * Université de Versailles/Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines http://www.dalembert.upmc.fr/ * Virginia Institute of Technology http://www.esm.vt.edu/ Fonti * Categoria:Polo Universitario di Latina Categoria:Scienza dei materiali